The Deleted Scenes
by JessieBite
Summary: A Trory, I've added some scenes to the the first season, and these actually change evrything.


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters, and I definitely don't own some of the scenes in this particular story.

A.N: I've become obsessive. I have to make the first season work so I've added what I call 'the deleted scenes'.

This story has a lot of the original show, I'm sure any fan knows which ones, and I've added some scenes into it all.

I won't (and can't) take credit for the real scenes but I'd love to get some feedback about the rest.

The Deleted Scenes

Another obligatory party, I'm actually sick of those by now, but I figured that this one might be amusing. The new girl is having a birthday party, or rather, her grandparents are.

A Hartford, stuffed party, I hate these gatherings.

She's been walking around school with her head down all week, avoiding eye contact.

Normally I'd find that behavior pathetic but I get what she's going through, the poor little thing doesn't know what's coming.

I put on my game face and rang the door bell.

Let the games begin.

I was let in by a maid and right before me I see her, Rory.

"Oh, coming to greet me?"

"Hello Tristan." She wasn't very pleased to see me there.

"So where's my birthday kiss?"

"It's _my_ birthday"

"So I'll give you a birthday kiss."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ok, I gotta tell you something. I'm madly in love with you."

"Well, good luck with that"

"I can't eat, I can't sleep... I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!"

"Would you shut up please?'

"Rory, who's your friend?" her grandfather asked, walking in.

"I don't know but this is Tristan" she's witty, I like that.

"Excuse me?"

"Tristan Dugrey, sir." I introduced myself.

"Dugrey? Are you any relation to Janlen Dugrey?"

"That's my grandfather, sir."

"Well I've done business with Janlen for years. He's a fine man."

"That he is."

"Rory, you've got very good taste in friends. I approve." He said with a smile.

Then one of his friends interrupted and he left us alone.

"He likes me."

"He's drunk."

"Let's take a walk."

"This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you. That's not liking someone."

"Why are you fighting this? You're gonna give in eventually."

"I'm going to go find my mother."

"Wow, meeting your mom. It's a bit sudden, but okay." She totally asked for that one.

An hour later I found myself in the study, I took a seat, not sure that I wanted to go back to the party area. I was there for about ten minutes and then the door opened and she walked in.

She froze when she first saw me; I could see that she was very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a party, I was invited."

"No, I mean in this room."

"I'm sick of mingling."

"I don't like it to begin with."

"So you're hiding…"

"Is that so bad?"

"It's your party…"

"No." she smiled bitterly, "It's my grandmother's party."

"I get it."

She moved to sit beside from me, "She didn't even ask me, she just invited everyone."

"You get used to it eventually, I can assure you that."

"I don't want to get used to it, it's not my world."

"It is now."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"It's my birthday gift to you." I smiled, "One night a year."

She smiled softly, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"I am capable of being a nice guy…"

"I guess you are." She got up, "I should get back."

"Yes, you should."

"I'm having a party in Stars Hollow tomorrow, if you can stand to be nice for one more night I'd love to see you there."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you for coming." She gave me one last smile before leaving me alone again.

What was I thinking?

Getting in my car and driving all the way to Stars Hollow.

Stupid.

I was standing outside, contemplating her words.

She wouldn't have mentioned it if she didn't want me to come.

Still, I couldn't force my body to move. I didn't belong in stars Hollow more than she belonged in Hartford.

Then I saw her walk outside.

"Happy Birthday." I said, walking up to her, "Again."

She smiled softly, "Tristan, it's good to see you, come in."

"I can't. I just wanted to see you in your own element."

"And now that you have?"

"I think you're better off in your world."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled softly.

"And I better stick to my world."

"At least let me get you something to drink."

"Maybe next time." I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in school, Rory."

"And she's reading again. How novel."

"Goodbye, Tristan."

"Did you get the novel thing? Because..."

"I said good-bye."

"What are you doing here?"

"I like lines."

"The guy's supposed to buy the tickets."

"Really. Does Susan Faludi know about this?"

"Unless of course there is no guy.

"There's a guy.'"

"A cheap guy."

"Well, what can I say? I like 'em cheap. Sloppy too -- bald spot, beer gut, you know, and the pants that kind of slip down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me through the roof."

"So who is he?"

"How many languages can you say 'none of your business' in?"

"Does he go to this school?"

"No, he doesn't.'

"Uh-huh. Well, look, okay, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date."

"Well I hear Squeaky Fromme is up for parole soon. You should keep a good thought."

"Well I actually thought you'd like to go with me."

"You did not."

"I did too."

"You did not because you are not stupid."

"Why thank you."

"Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever."

"Okay, fine. I'll take Cissy."

"I'll send her a condolence card."

That hurt. "Yeah, Well, at least she won't be buying her own ticket."

I've been watching her the entire evening. She did bring a date, a tall annoying guy.

They danced, they kissed, they ate and they had their picture taken. It seemed like they were having a good time. And that actually made me sick.

For some reason it bothered me more than it should have, I found myself unable to look away, drawn to her.

I saw her excusing herself and I followed her to the ladies room.

"I see you're enjoying yourself." I said, the moment she walked out of the bathroom.

"I am." She looked at me, "I didn't think I would, but the evening turned out quite well."

I chuckled in frustration, "Is that right?"

"Tristan, what do you want?"

"I wanted you to go with me."

"No, you didn't."

"Why won't you go with me?"

"You've been a jerk for the past month, why would I _want_ to go with you?"

"I could have made this night so much better."

"Or you'd have made it a nightmare. There's no telling with you."

"Go out with me."

"No."

I moved closer to her, cornering her in, trapping her, the wall on one side and my body on the other, "It wasn't a request."

"You're such a jerk."

I leaned in, "I know that. And still…" it was very gentle at first, my lips barely touching hers, but the feeling was intoxicating.

As if unable to control myself my hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer to me. I was surprised when I felt her hands moving to the back of my neck while kissing me back. Finally letting me in and making the moment more intense by the second.

As if realizing what she was doing, she suddenly pulled away, "What do you think you're doing?" Her lips were swollen and red from our kiss and I found them hard to resist.

She was still in my arms and the thought of letting her go drove crazy, "I'm being a jerk." I said out of breath, then I captured her lips for a soft lingering kiss.

She pushed me away, "I can see that." Then she disappeared into the bathroom again.

He was walking with their coats back to the table, I just had to see what she finds in him, "You know, we haven't met."

"No, we haven't."

"I'm Tristan."

"Ah, yes we have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory's mentioned you."

"Oh yeah?" something inside me softened at the thought.

"Yeah. I wouldn't get quite so excited about it.'

"Oh, why, did she say something mean?" I was sure she did.

"She said you're a jackass."

"Really?"

'Actually, no, Rory doesn't use words like that. I embellished a little."

"Oh so you're the big strong protector? Little princess needs a protector?"

'What's your problem, man?"

I was jealous, "Nothing. Just don't like your girlfriend, that's all."

"Really? Doesn't look that way to me."

"I don't really care how it looks to you."

"Hey. You got in my path, not the other way around." I moved in front of him, this conversation wasn't over yet, "You're kidding right?"

"Why, are you going somewhere?"

"Get out of my way _Dristan_."

"Oh, aren't you clever." That wasn't even a real insult, was that all he could come up with?

"Hey, what's going on?" Rory asked, moving to stand between us.

"Nothing. Just getting to know your boyfriend here." I answered.

"It's going really well, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. We're just about to build a clubhouse."

"Okay, Well, I hate to break up the party, but we should go."

"Oh, why? Little girl's got to be home?"

"Stop."

"No, I think you two make a very cute couple. Is your horse and buggy parked outside? Got to get home for the barn raising?" I was so pissed by now.

"Let's go."

They started walking away. Unable to let the night end this way I moved to stand before her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said shoving me.

"Okay, you will not push me again."

"Are you seriously trying to act tough? You're wearing a tie for God's sake."

"Outside! Now!" I just wanted the chance to kick his ass.

"I'm not fighting you. It'd be like fighting an accountant. I'll call you when I need my taxes done." I wanted to hit him so badly and I lunged his way, but two of my friends held me back, "You don't want to fight me Tristan!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll kill you, idiot!" he looked at her softly, "Come on, Rory, let's go." I managed to escape their hold but the idiot got in my face, "You will not come near her ever again."

And then they left.

"Can we talk?" I asked walking up to her about a week later.

"I'm not really in the mood, Tristan." She turned to look inside her locker.

"You know that you'd have to speak to me eventually."

"I can avoid you, I'm getting pretty good at it."

"I've made it easy so far…"

She turned to look at me, "What do you want?" she asked exasperated.

"I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." She started putting books in her bag.

"I'll be doing all the talking."

"Fine." She looked almost annoyed, "I'll see you after school."

"Don't forget that I know where you live, so no avoiding this afternoon."

She shut her locker, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later."

We were now sitting on a bench, quietly. I was thinking what to say and she didn't even want to be there in the first place.

"Are you two a couple now?"

"That's none of your business."

"I kissed you."

"Yes, you did."

"And you kissed me back."

"So what?"

"So that has to mean something."

"No, it doesn't."

"Come on, Rory." I took a deep breath in, "Are you telling me that it meant nothing?"

"It means that you're a good kisser, that's all, and that's understandable with your experience."

"So, you think it was a good kiss…"

"It was a mind-blowing kiss, but you're still a jerk so it means nothing."

I smiled, "A good kiss is still a good kiss."

"Yes it is, but that's all it is, that's all it will ever be. Just a kiss. Nothing more than that."

"You don't have the perfect kiss with just anyone." I said.

"I don't. But you do…"

I smiled bitterly, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I don't." she stood up, "I have to go, it's getting late."

"Let me take you home, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Shoot."

"Does Paris hate me?" I was surprised that it bothered her.

"At the moment I think she does."

"But I didn't do anything."

"I wouldn't take it personally if I were you. You're a threat, everyone is for that matter and that's her way of dealing with things."

"But she's so mean."

"She'll get over it eventually, she always does."

"I hope so, I'm so sick of being alone all the time." Her voice was filled with sadness as she said those words. Then, silently, she turned to look out the window.

I found myself unable to say something reassuring. So I kept my eyes on the road.

A few more minutes passed before she spoke again, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not saying anything. For being honest, I guess."

"Things will get better. Just give it time."

"There's nothing else I can really do."

I smiled, "You hate that, don't you?"

She laughed, "Yes."

"I'm there if you ever need me."

"The problem is that one minute you're perfect and the next you're a jerk."

"It's a work in progress. I'll get it balanced right eventually."

"Turn right here." She said pointing to her right.

I pulled the car in her drive way and we both got out of the car and started walking to her house.

When we got to the doorway she turned to look at me, "I like you when you're this way."

I smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Why were so mean at the dance?"

"You're forward, I'll give you that." I took a moment to think, to put the way I felt into words, I let out a shaky breath, "It bothered me to see you with him."

"Why, because he doesn't go to Chilton?"

I couldn't help but laugh, she was so naïve, "It could have been any other guy and it would still bother me."

"I'm not following."

"I wanted you to go with me." She looked at me in disbelief, "I just…" she didn't get it.

"You what?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter now."

"Tristan." I felt her hand touching mine.

"I just think that you deserve better than this guy."

"You mean that I should be with someone like you…" she asked quietly, letting go of my hand.

"No." I was getting frustrated by the second, "What I mean is that you deserve better."

"You don't even know him." She said defensively.

"Would you call your kisses mind-blowing?"

"No, I'd call them gentle."

"Then he's not the guy for you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because a kiss has to be more than just gentle." I moved closer to her, "It has to make you weak in the knees," closer, "You have to want it badly." and closer, "It has to take your breath away."

I was now inches away from her lips and I was losing my control with every passing second, I leaned down slowly and gently touched her lips with mine. It started slow, I pulled her closer unable to bare the distance between us. She opened her mouth and let me in kissing me back with as much intensity. I knew that if I go any further I couldn't stop, I had to pull away.

She looked at me, "We have to stop doing that." She was out of breath and her lips, those lips…

I gave her another kiss, a soft, lingering kiss before moving away again, "I don't want to stop."

She untangled herself from my hold, knowing that if she didn't move away this might never stop, "I have a boyfriend."

"He's not the guy for you…"

"You and I won't work." She put her hand on my chest, "I know there's something there but it can't work." She gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for taking me home."

She was sitting there, she saw summer dumping me.

The fact that Summer did it where everybody could see was humiliating enough, but she had to do it in front of Rory. Just perfect.

I felt so humiliated and hurt that I had to get away.

I was too proud to go home so I went up the stairs just to take a breather, I ended up sitting at the piano, playing it always calmed me down.

She walked into the room, I wasn't sure how to react to that so I stopped playing.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" as if I didn't know

"About you and Summer."

"I don't want to talk about Summer."

"Ok. How'd you do on that biology test?"

"What?" I was confused.

"The test. It was hard wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was hard."

"I got a B+"

"What are you doing?"

"Talking about the test."

"Why?"

"Because you said you didn't want to talk about Summer."

"I don't."

"Okay, so I moved to biology. Sorry did you want to talk about Spanish?"

"You just loved it, didn't you?" the insecurity returned.

"Loved what?"

"Seeing me get nailed like that. Must have been a great moment." I was getting mad, what did she want from me?

"Not really."

"Please. You loved it, she loved it, everybody loved it."

"I did not love it." She came to sit next to me on the stool.

"I really liked her too."

"Yeah I know."

"So where's your boyfriend tonight?"

"He's...not my boyfriend anymore."

"Why not?"

"He didn't want to be."

"Idiot."

"So's summer"

"You think you'll get back together?"

"He was pretty set in his decision."

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow."

"It was our three month anniversary."

"That sucks."

"Yeah it does suck. Do you think you guys will?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"So no?"

I smile, "No. Hey, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time for a while."

"Oh that's ok."

"It is?"

"Well no, but you're sad."

"Yeah, well, I am sorry."

"I accept your apology."

"Oh man, it's a great party huh?"

"Yeah, not bad. It gave me a chance to catch up on my reading."

"You are very odd, you know that?"

"Thank you." It was sweet that she took it as a complement, everyone else I knew would have taken it as an insult.

"You're welcome." She looked so sweet that I couldn't help myself, I gave her a soft kiss and she pulled away, tears coming up her eyes, "I'm sorry, what did I do? Did I bite your lip or something?"

"No it's not you. It's just - I have to go." Then she ran out of the room crying.

That never happened before; I've never made a girl cry.

After that horrible night we've been avoiding each other only to end up working on a project together.

Paris was just finished presenting her manifesto and embarrass me and Rory unintentionally and they all left. On my way out I realized that she left her notebook on the table and I picked it up in order to return it to its rightful owner. Then on my way out she almost ran into me.

"Uh...you left this" I said, handing her the notebook.

"Oh yeah I did. Thanks."

"Sure." We both tried to go through the doorway together and backed up.

"Well, that could have been a potential Marx Brothers moment." She said, with an awkward smile.

"You go first." I said chivalrously.

"Okay." She turned to leave but then changed her mind "I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Tristan you know about what…"

"No I don't."

"Look, we have a lot of work ahead of us. We also have about two and a half years of being in the same school. I don't want things to be weird between us. Don't you think it'd be good to at least try to talk about this?"

"Okay."

"Good." We both headed for the doorway again, "I'm gonna go first."

"Right." I said, chuckling.

I sighed, "So we're supposed to talk." We were now walking on Chilton grounds.

"Yeah, look about the other night..."

"Look, I was upset over Summer."

"Yes and I was upset over Dean."

"So, then it doesn't mean anything right?"

"Right."

"So then - right, so then that's it. We just chalk it up to a bad night."

"Okay. I'm sorry I cried."

"No problem."

"I swear it had nothing to do with the kiss."

"I kissed you, you cried. That had to do something with the kiss."

"No, I cried because I was confused." She took a seat, "Because I hadn't cried. I didn't cry because of the kiss. It was a nice kiss."

I sat beside her, "Yeah?" Just nice?

"Very nice. Not at all crying material."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Wanna try it again?" I asked, smiling

"Well I think someone's recovering from their heartbreak just fine."

"Yeah I'm all better. I think I'm going to swear off girls for a while."

"Ha!" she laughed at my words.

"What?"

"Uh, sorry, nothing. You said you were going to swear off girls - it's funny."

"You don't think I can?"

"No I think you can, I just think it would be hard for you. It'd probably involve some kind of lock up facility, one of those Hannibal Lector masks."

"Okay yes, it would be hard but not impossible." I admitted.

"Maybe it's not so much swearing off all girls but swearing off a certain kind of girl."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning next time maybe you should pick a girl with a little more substance. You know, a girl who's smart and is driven and has ambition. You know like Paris."

"Are you serious?" Paris? Really? What was she thinking?

"Yeah, why not? Paris is smart and cute and interesting and yes she does bring her own unique set of baggage into the mix."

"A matching set."

"But she likes you. She's crazy about you. She thinks you're amazing."

"You want me to date Paris?" Again, really?!

"Just think about it."

"Me and Paris…"

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

"Who's Louis?"

"Just think." Then she got up and left.

I ended up asking Paris out and the morning after our date our study group met in Chilton to finish the assignment.

When I got to school she was already there, talking to Rory. I passed them by and went into the classroom.

Paris followed me in, "Hi."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to tell you again that I had so much fun last night."

"Yeah, after five messages on my answering machine, I kinda got that impression."

"Too much, sorry."

"No forget it, it was cute."

"You know, maybe we could do it again sometime. I mean a different movie of course but the same basic plan."

"Absolutely."

"Great, because it was really fun."

"It was fun and we should do it again. I mean you know - as friends."

She looked a little disappointed, "Oh, yeah as friends."

"You noticed it too right? That we're sort of more friends material than dating material?"

"Yes I did notice. I have excellent deductive skills. "

"But hey, I'm glad we did it."

"Oh, sure."

"When Rory first suggested us going out I thought the idea was crazy but she made some good points. We do have some history and well, you never know right?"

"Yes you never know. Okay, so we're done here right?"

"Uh sure."

"Great. Excuse me." She walked over to Rory.

"What?"

"It was your idea?" She sounded completely mad.

"Paris."

"So what, I get all your cast offs now?! I'm just that pathetic?! 'Gee I don't want them so maybe I can con the suckers into taking out Paris the loser'! Throw the dog a bone!"

"Okay let me -"

"I am not your charity case!"

She looked at me for just a second, "No it's not like that, I swear. I just thought you guys would make a good couple that's all."

"We did make a good couple - for one night! But obviously we're more suited to just being friends or at least that was what was conveyed so humiliatingly to me just five seconds ago."

"Paris, I'm sorry -"

"I hate you!" and then she stormed out of the classroom with Madeline and Louise following her.

She walked over to me, "You told her?"

"I didn't know it was a secret."

"Why would you tell her? What is wrong with you?!"

"Rory relax, we tried okay, it didn't work out, it's no big deal." Why was she so mad at me?

"It's a huge deal to Paris and you didn't try. One date isn't trying."

"Rory -"

'You said you'd try."

"Hey, I'm sorry if Paris is upset ok? But is it better that I keep dating her even though I like somebody else?"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Finally!

"I didn't realize. So...you're still not over Summer huh?"

How dense could she really be? Should I have spelled it out for her? "Yeah, I'm not over Summer yet." I answered sarcastically and then I just left, completely frustrated.

That evening when I came back from my jog I found her sitting outside on the stairs, waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, still out of breath.

"I think we need to talk."

"I'm sick of talking, Rory, it gets us nowhere."

"You didn't mean Summer today, did you?"

"You really are foreword…" I said, going up the stairs and opening the door.

"Tristan-"

"Come on in." I cut her midsentence.

"Did you?" she asked, walking in.

"Did I what?"

"Did you mean Summer?"

"No."

"Why didn't tell me?"

"Because you were too busy playing matchmaker…"

"Tristan-"

"No, you know I'm right." I sighed in frustration, "And you were trying to find reasons why the two of us won't work."

"Do you really like me?"

I smiled, even now when it was crystal clear she still couldn't believe such thing, "Yes."

"Paris is going to kill me."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled."

"And why is that?" I asked, coming closer to her.

"Because of this thing between us, I'm so sick of denying it."

"What thing?" I asked, I was so close now that my lips brushed hers.

She took a deep breath in, trying to calm her nerves, as if trying to muster up some courage, then her hands moved to the back of my neck, caressing it gently, "This thing." She whispered.

I crushed my lips to hers, pushing her against the wall, kissing her frantically. She was finally in my arms willingly and I wasn't letting go.

When we eventually pull away, both out of breath she smiled at me.

"What?"

"You did mean that I should be dating a guy like you."

"No, I meant that you should be dating _me_, not a guy like me."

"Well, one thing's for sure, you do take my breath away."

"Took you long enough to realize that" I leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
